


Howling to the Moon

by Lizzy_the_Lizard



Series: Howling to the Moon [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_Lizard/pseuds/Lizzy_the_Lizard





	1. I can't belive you have done this

The second I had closed the door I called Stiles.  
"Stilinski?"  
"Hey Stiles, Cat here. They said something about the victims being mutilated beyond recognition, our kind of mutilated or normal human mutilated?" I asked, walking up and down in the apartment.  
"Our kind. It looks like they were attacked by a really angry wolf or coyote."  
"Has the FBI a theory?"  
"No, they are as stumped as my dad was in the beginning. But there is a team of profilers from Quantico coming in, although I don't think they will be able to solve it either."  
"Damn, what are we supposed to do? Do you think Scott's dad might be able to pull some strings?"  
"And then what? This isn't Beacon Hills, you can't just cover up a serial killer in Los Angeles."  
"But have to do something! Can you at least keep me in the loop about the investigation? So I can do some digging on my own?" Phone wedged between my shoulder and cheek I dug in on of the kitchen boxes to find the tea kettle.  
"I can't. I could get fired for that. But I gotta go. See ya."  
And with that he hung up, leaving me nothing the wiser.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Stiles p.o.v. | Next Morning, F.B.I Headquarters Los Angeles

"Agent Stilinski?" A tall man in a suit and three others came walking at me, "I'm Agent Hotchner, these are Doctor Spencer Reid and Agent Morgan and Rossi." We shook hands and I lead them into a meeting room with several case boards.  
"I thought your team was bigger? Where's the rest?" I asked.  
"Our other agents are currently incapacitated, that means we are working on half power.  
"Actually I think I might know somebody who could help you with that," this could be a way of bringing Cat into the investigation without breaking the law and risking my job.  
"You have profilers in LA?" Agent Morgan asked, a confused look on his face.  
"Not exactly, she isn't an agent, but she is incredibly smart and knows everything about you just by looking at you."  
"I don't think we can authorize that, if she's not an agent, she doesn't have the clearance too-", Agent Hotchner looked at the door as an officer entered the room.  
"We have another victim, Suki Abe, female Japanese exchange student, she was just found in a dumpster close to the public library."  
"You sure you don't want help?", I asked him.  
"Give us your friends name and we let our technical analyst take a look," Agent Hotchner said, "This is the second victim this month, he usually only kills once a month. That means he is devolving. We have to act fast, he might kill again in the next 24 hours."  
I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down Cats full name and number and handed it to agent Rossi.  
"Holmes? Like Sherlock Holmes?", he asked.  
"Exactly."  
"Okay, we will definitely take a look at her. Reid, you stay here and try to build a geographical profile, Morgan and I go the newest crime scene, Rossi, you should talk the corner."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Derek Morgan p.o.v.

"Hey dollface, ready to work some magic for me?"  
"Challenge me, you beautiful behavioural analyst."  
"What can you tell me about Artemisia Catriona Holmes? She's a friend of one of the local agents, she could be the backup we need."  
"Wow, creative parents. Sooo, let's see. She was born, oh, in Oxford, Great Britain to Gregory C. Holmes and his wife Lydia Holmes. She was a mathematician, now retired. He worked at a garage in Oxford. They had two, no wait, three other children, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Eurus Holmes, man that are weird names."  
"Any criminal records or run-ins with the law?"  
"Nope, she is squeaky clean, not even a speeding ticket."  
"Is that just our side of the pond?"  
"Well, she moved in with the aunt and uncle in Beacon Hills, a small town in California when she was one, after... oh, oh no."  
"What baby girl?"  
"Oh that poor family, when Artemisia was one her sister Eurus burned down the family home. One year before, the best friend of her brother Sherlock went missing, no one knew what happened up until a year ago when a lot, and I mean a lot a lot of murder-y things happened at this super high-security institution in the north sea."  
"What about her life in the US?"  
"Usual small town life. Went to the local middle school then high school. Oh, wait a second, she had incredible grades. And when I say incredible I mean Reid-level incredible. During high school, she got a degree in psychology, criminology and animal behaviour via correspondence courses. Currently, she is working on her fourth PhD in bioengineering at Caltech. She lives together with two other girls. One of which apparently has to be her girlfriend because the three are living in a two bedroom apartment."  
"So no dirt? Just another genius like our pretty boy?"  
"Oh, if we are going of IQ-points she is even smarter than him. 12 IQ-points more than our boy-genius. And no, no dirt. Just a tragic backstory. But I can and will dig deeper into the interwebs if you want."  
"Thanks, sweetheart," I hung up and went back into the conference room.  
"What did Garcia find out?" Hotch asked me while foraging through some papers.  
"She had no run-ins with the local law. Has PhD's in psychology, criminology and animal behaviour and is currently working on her fourth at the local university. But Garcia is doing some more digging and calls us when she finds out more."  
"At least we know that she has the skills we need," Rossi butted in. Together we decided that it would be best if we let Garcia call her and schedule a meeting for tomorrow.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Cat p.o.v.  
"Holmes." I put the phone on speaker and laid it donw next to my computer, sipping on my tea I continued working on my research paper on biological prothetics.  
"Am I speaking to Artemisia Catriona Holmes?", the voice on the other end asked.  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Penelope Garcia, I'm with the F.B.I. and I was told that you are open to working as a consultant on a current case."  
"Is it about the Los Angeles serial killer?", I asked. It seemed like Stiles got me in after all.  
"Yes, Agent Stilinski recommended you to us. But we still need to interview you before we can give you clearance for this case."  
"Sure, when should I come in?" That was easy.  
"Could you make it to the headquarters in the next hour?"  
"No problem."  
"Okay, just ask for Agent Hotchner."  
"Was that it?"  
"That's it ma'am, goodbye" She hung up and I got ready to leave to the F.B.I headquarters in Los Angeles.


	2. I'm trying to be serious I swear

"Um, excuse me? I'm here for Agent Hotchner?" Motor helmet in one hand, leather jacket in the other I leaned against the reception desk.   
"Name?", the lady behind the counter asked me without even looking up from the monitor.   
"Holmes."  
"Agent Hotchner is waiting for you, conference room, second floor."  
I turned around and walked over to the elevators without even so much of a thank you. After reaching the second floor, it took me just moments to find the conference room, a young man was standing in front of the case board. Trying not to startle the men, I softly knocked on the doorframe - he still flinched.  
"Agent Hotchner?", I asked, scanning the scrawny fella that was facing me now.  
"Uh, actually I'm doctor Reid, that's Agent Hotchner." He motioned to an older, grumpy looking man at the other end of the room. It seemed like he was reading a report before I had entered, now he rose and extended his hand to greet me."  
"Miss Holmes-" "Actually it's doctor too." I grinned  
"Doctor Holmes, thank you for taking your time to speak with us. Can I assume your friend Agent Stilinki already told you why we are contacting you?"  
"Stiles mentioned that you were low on manpower and my PhD's in criminology and psychology would be very helpful for this case," I explained.  
"Yes, we are indeed two agent's down and could use someone with your experience. We already did a background check on you found nothing troubling." In our whole conversation, he hadn't smiled one time, which made the hairs on my neck stand up, "Do you agree on working as a consultant on this case?"  
"It would be an honour to work with the FBI", I agreed with a broad grin.   
"Reid? Could you brief Doctor Holmes? I have to talk to the newest victims family." Before I could even say 'Goodbye' he was already gone.   
"So Doctor Reid? What exactly am I looking at." I had made my way back to the case board and already saved the layout of the whole board in my mind.  
___  
"Okay, we have six victims, all died in the last three months. Cause of death was either blood loss or blunt force to the head.  
The first victim is Virginia Deaton, a 23-year-old black medical student. She was found behind a dumpster in Chinatown. According to her friends, she was on her way home after a night out when she was killed.   
The second victim is Mark Doyle, a 40-year-old white accountant, he was killed outside of his office while taking a smoking break. His assistant found him after he didn't come up again.  
The third, fourth and fifth victims are 81-year old Silvia and 83-year-old Markus Wolf and their 12-year-old granddaughter Nicole Wolf. They were on their way home from the Santa Monica Pier.   
Now the last victim is Suki Abe, a 24-year-old Japanese exchange student. She was found two blocks away from the public library," Reid explained.  
"There are no racial or occupational similarities, nor are they the same age or social class. The only things they have in common is the way they are killed and the region they are killed." I summed up, "Is there any other connection? Did they eat at the same place, shared a bank? Anything?"   
"Nothing, they all appear to be victims of opportunity. But was is really puzzling me is the brutality with which they are killed."   
I picked up one of the crime-scene photos. Can I see the autopsy reports off all of the victims? Or even better the body?" I asked.  
"Well the reports are right here, bodies are still at the coroner, you can take a look at them if you want. That reminds me, you need this to move around in this building without an official agent." He handed me a plastic card with my name and picture on it.   
"Thanks, I'm guessing that I can't make copies of the reports and take them home? I mean I have a photographic memory so I don't actually need them, but..." I left my sentence unfinished hoping he understood what I meant.  
"Not really, all records have to stay here. Do you really have four PhDs? That is incredible for someone your age."  
"At the moment I have three doctorates, one in criminology, psychology and animal behaviour. I am currently working on a degree in bioengineering." I clipped the plastic card to the hem of my shirt, "I think I'm gonna go down to the coroner and take a look at the bodies."  
Spencer hummed in response, already absorbed by the board.  
___  
"As you can see the cuts are not very deep but are very far apart. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was attacked by Wolverine," the coroner explained.  
"Did you find any unusual in her blood or at her clothes?"  
"Just the usual amount of alcohol that one would expect after a night out with friends."  
"Hmm, may I?" I reached for the ruler on the table next to the body.  
"Go ahead, but I have to get back to the other victim. I reckon you have medical training?"  
"Not officially, but I know enough." As soon as she had left the room and I had made sure that my face couldn't be seen by any of the security cameras I took a look at the body with my special eyes. With the scalpel, I took a closer look at the wounds. Nothing was glowing so I knew the wounds weren't inflicted by a kanima or any other being that emits any kind of fluid.   
"Interesting." I was talking to myself, but apparently, I was so preoccupied with the task, that I didn't notice another agent sneaking up behind me.  
___  
"What is interesting?" quickly I hid my eyes and turned around.  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself. Oh, I'm Cat Holmes by the way." Politely I shook his hand.  
"Agent David Rossi, so you are the consultant, I had assumed you were older." I had to have made a pretty confused face because he added one other sentence, "Garcia said something about three PhD's so I gathered that you were at least in your late thirties."  
"Oh, I started working on my first one when I was just a freshman in high school." I started measuring the distance between the individual cuts.  
"So do you have a theory of what could have happened?", he asked me.   
"Well, the cuts are too far apart and not deep enough to be caused by any kind of animal, that is native in Los Angeles, that is. The width fits a bear, but they are not deep enough, although there aren't any bears in Los Angeles. Honestly, no animal could have done this."   
"What about some kind of brass knuckles with little knives? That would explain the wounds. They would not be too deep and have the perfect spacing," He proposed.  
We went on about speculating about the murder weapon, of course, I already knew what had killed that poor woman on the table in front of us. I started pondering about whether or not I should tell them what was really going on.  
___  
"Guys, we have a copycat," Morgan popped his head around the corner.  
"What?" Rossi and I exclaimed, "Are you sure?" I added.  
"Let me explain it in the conference room."

"So what makes you so sure it wasn't the unsub?", I asked Reid. We, being Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid and me, were sitting around the conference table, looking at pictures of the latest victim, Suki Abe.   
"Well, the victim is extremely mutilated, but that isn't what killed her, a gunshot to the chest did. The mutilation covered it up at first, but something wasn't right with that either," explained Reid, "The cuts on the other victims appeared in pairs, either four or fife in the same direction. The most recent victim, Suki Abe, did not. Her cuts were all over the place. What this tells us is that we have a copycat."  
"He also broke the pattern right? The last victims were all killed at the night of the full moon."  
"What?", Hotch asked.  
"Yeah, May 18, June 17, July 16, all full moons," I recited.   
"Madame Holmes is right, all murders occurred during the night the of the full moon," Garcia butted in.   
"Garica what can you tell me about Suki Abe?", Morgan asked.  
"Born in Osaka, Japan to the CEO of some big electrical company. Is here on a student visa. Nothing suspicious, good grades in all her classes, yadda yadda yadda," she rattled off.  
"We have to talk to her friends," Hotch said.  
"Sending you the addresses now." Her words were accompanied by beeps and rings around the table.  
"Thank you baby girl," Morgan chuckled and then looked up.   
"I will take the first address, Moran and Reid the second, Rossi and Holmes, I want you to go to the third."


End file.
